


Flames

by Milflover07



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fire, Freakytits - Freeform, Season 3 Finale, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milflover07/pseuds/Milflover07
Summary: An alternate take on the ending of season 3 and the fire scene: What if it wasn't Will Jackson who saved Joan from the fire but Vera who rescued her? What if both Franky and Bea had escaped from the fire together with Joshua, and Vera had gone over there instead?





	1. I just wanted to say 'thank you'

"Get everyone away from the building and start a headcount," Vera shouted after hearing the third blow-out explosion coming from the storage area. They all felt powerless watching the scene as Doreen screamed her baby's name helplessly behind the gates. Suddenly feeling like she was the only one in charge, Vera knew she had to make sure everyone remained safe... " _Everyone_ , _including Joan_ ," she thought. Where was Ferguson? Vera watched the flames with horror at the realization that Joan was most likely trapped by the fire. Whether she or Warner was behind it seemed of minor importance as she was driven by only one thought in that moment: rescuing her mentor. " _I need to get her out_ " was all she kept telling herself and she felt pathetic for it. After everything that had transpired between them, Vera still cared for her governor. She turned to Linda Miles and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Linda, I need you to make sure everyone stays safe here while I go over there."  

-What? Wanna play the hero?

-Just do as I say. Ferguson's over there and needs help.

Miles gave her quite the look, before Vera corrected : "I mean, Ferguson, Joshua, Warner and probably Doyle and--"

Before she could add " _Smith_ ," Linda tapped her shoulder and motioned her to look behind her. Vera turned around and saw both Franky and Bea running towards them as one carried baby Josh in her arms. Vera ran to them with Will Jackson who arrived at the same time. "Only take Anderson and the baby over there to the paramedics. Bea, Frankie where are Ferguson and Warner?! " she asked. "Vera let the firemen do their job and the paramedics take care of Doyle and Smith," Will objected. "No Will! Only they know where Ferguson and Warner are and we need to find them!" They all looked at her with disbelief. "Please just tell me where they are!" A few seconds passed before Smith agreed to showing her the spot. "Alright, let's go, but I only saw Ferguson in there," said the redhead as she ran back there, followed by Vera and also Will who felt responsible for them. 

"This is the only way to get inside but it's blocked. There's this small opening and I can't fit in nor can Will," Bea explained between coughs. They exchanged worried looks before Vera stated: "I believe I can." 

-What? No Vera don't go in there. Let her burn!

-No! Just go both of you and get more help there's no time. Go! That's an order!

Vera was already engaged in the small entrance created by the shattered window in the lower part of the door. It was still accessible between the blocking stones and she managed to get through and disappear behind it. Will and Bea gave it one last glance before doing what they'd been told and running in the opposite direction, calling for help.

 ***

"Joan? Joan can you hear me?", Vera managed, moving stones around as she made her way in, coughing heavily.

Joan slowly raised her head and tried to identify the faint sounds.She tried to make out who was calling for her and where from. Her breathing was ragged and her vision was blurred, and she found it hard to concentrate. Her heart rate was accelerating. Her eyelids dropped once more and she felt someone pull at her and turn her around. "Joan, it's okay I'm getting you out of here." 

She slowly opened her eyes, thinking her mind was playing tricks on her as she deciphered her deputy's face hovering over hers. "I'm just going to move the stones which are blocking the entrance from inside."

Vera started doing just that and Joan wanted so desperately to help her but she felt too exhausted and completely unable to move, which frustrated her.  Joan fought to stay awake, knowing Vera was now risking her life for her. She watched helplessly as her deputy struggled to clear the way while protecting both their heads, avoiding the bits of concrete which were falling off from the collapsing building. It seemed she was being successful at creating some kind of a tunnel between the chunks of concrete which had been falling off nonstop. A few minutes later, when the exit was within reach, and they both could hear the firemen on the other end, Vera almost collapsed to the floor. She managed to carry Joan and herself out. She rolled her eyes knowing she had done all the work herself since everyone on the other side had remained extremely cautious out of fear they'd get caught in the explosion. Both women were instantly rushed to the paramedics and one final big explosion was heard. 

They had left in extremis.

As each was taken in one ambulance, they gave each other one last look before they both closed their eyes with exhaustion and abandoned themselves to the care of the paramedics.

***

A few days had passed since the fire. Joan had gone through moments of confusion and delirium and had been sedated for long hours. Only today would she be able to regain her full sense of clarity for the medication had been tampered down. Joan had opened her eyes this morning and had recognized her surroundings. She knew she was in a hospital, but she couldn't exactly recollect what had happened. She saw one police officer guarding her door. It downed on her that her plan had most likely failed and that she would probably be facing charges soon. A nurse came in and approached the monitor to check her vital signs. "I see you're awake, feeling better?"

"How discerning," she replied sarcastically, befofore asking, "How long have I been in here?"

"4 days," the chubby brown-haired woman replied. "You've been taking long naps and I'm not even sure how awake you were when you were."

Joan flinched at that, clearly unsatisfied with the news. "Don't beat yourself up love. You've only lost track for a few days, while your mate next door won't be so lucky. You should be thankful," the nurse added as she handed her a cup of water. 

Joan frowned. "And how is that relevant to my situation?", she asked irritated as she grabbed the cup from the woman's hand and drew it to her lips.

The nurse hesitated then sighed. "Well, I was instructed not to share info with patients who also happen to be law-breakers but here's what I know... from what I understood she's the colleague who saved your life, and now she's in a coma. Bennett I think her name is."

Joan almost choked on her sip. It all came back to her in one flash. She put the cup on her bedside table and pulled the nurse's arm as she whispered, "why am not cuffed?"

Afraid of Joan and tempted to alarm the officer who was standing nearby, she glared at the door. Joan whispered in her ear: "Think again," then let go of her. "I have much money in the bank which I can have transfered to you very easily and efficiently if you simply give me the information I want whenever I ask for it. I'm sure you wouldn't mind telling a bit more than you've already shared." 

The nurse considered this. "Alright. What do you want to know?"

-Tell me how many days I was signed to remain in here and why am I not cuffed like any prisoner. 

-Doctors think you have mental instability, and as for your physical health, they think you're too weak and don't require handcuffs. In other words, you are not seen as a threat in your current state, and won't necessarily need to be sent to prison until your trial. A psychiatrist will be evaluating you soon to deem you ready to face your trial and make recommendations. And by the way you were squeezing my arm, I think you'll need to pretend you still are too weak to be moved so that they prolong your stay in this unit.

Joan nodded. "Am I allowed to leave this room?"

-Yes but only cuffed in a wheelchair and accompanied by your appointed officer. If you do so much as walk on your own you'll be sent to prison until your trial.

-I see. Well call him in I am making the request now.

The nurse nodded and fetched him. 

The man was ridiculously young and nervous in her presence. Joan instantly recognized him. She had shots of him partaking in Derek Channing's drunken little parties at his brothel, involving young parolees. The nurse helped Joan get on the wheelchair as he proceeded to handcuff her. "Are you sure this is necessary? One hand would suffice. I feel already so handicapped."

-Oh, hmm, w-well. Well I-I guess you're right hmm, okay.

He pushed Joan's wheelchair in the corridor and Joan motioned him to pass in front of Vera's room. "I want to visit this patient's room."

-We can't, sorry. I'm not allowed to let you in here.

Joan smiled wickedly before motioning him to bend over as she whispered in his ear : "Oh but you will, otherwise I'll get word out there that you like to wank while you grope defenceless women in their hospital beds during your night shifts." He stared back at her with a look of desgust. "But it's not true."

-Maybe not, but once they start digging they start finding. Dirt is dirt. One tends to only believe the irreproachable. Are you irreproachable, officer Jones?

His face dropped and he remained speechless for a minute until he turned the doorknob and opened the door in defeat. He pushed Joan's wheelchair inside Vera's room. "My shift ends in 2 hours, you have until then before another officer takes over." 

-Before you leave, remove this.

She motioned him to uncuff her but he hesitated. She grew more irritated and stated sternly. "Rest assured, I will not cause her any harm, she saved my life and is already in pretty bad shape. I would be a fool to add charges to my case by harming her don't you think?"

He finally removed her cuffs and left her with Vera at her instruction. "Make sure no one disturbs me, no one except the nurse." Making sure he had gone and closed the door, she rose from her wheelchair and walked very slowly towards Vera, so slowly that it almost seemed sacred. Her lips trembled as she watched her deputy in that laying positing, her skin so pale and her forehead covered with nasty cuts which reminded her of her sacrifice. She reached up to touch them, tracing the red lines on her face, her pretty hair which seemed to have been combed. Stroking down Vera's cheek, she murmured "Vera, it's me, Joan. I hmm... I know it has been _difficult_ , between us but--I--I just wanted to say, _thank you_." She paused as if hoping for a sign that Vera could hear her, but none came. She inhaled sharply to gather all her courage. "I also want to say that, despite everything, I still think you were--you _are_ , a fine officier, Vera you are. You are no disappointment at all. And I regret not telling you how much I was fond of you as a person too." She paused again."What I mean to say Vera is-", she started before hearing a knock on the door. She was on the verge of shedding a tear when the nurse barged in. "Well well, didn't take you long to get that poor boy in your corner eh? Are you here to tourment that poor lady too?", she asked as she checked on Vera. "No big change yet," she stated sadly. Joan grabbed Vera's hand which was limp on the covers of the bed and gave it a gentle squeeze, hoping she would squeeze back. "I want to know what happened to her."

-Well you tell me, she was in that fire with you wasn't she?

Annoyed, Joan rolled her eyes. "I had been in there longer than she was. I don't understand why she is in a coma whilst no one got injured or hurt  nearly as badly."

-Well, it is sad, but in miss Bennett's case and from what was reported, she worked so hard to get you both out that it added more strain to her lungs which were already weakened by recent treatments for hepatitis C.

Joan winced, closing her eyes with realization. She swallowed with anger and shame as she listened. "You see the smoke inhalation put more stress on her lungs, which put stress on her heart, which sent Vera into cardiac arrest and coma."

Joan's lips twitched with desgust as she nodded with understanding. She felt responsible for Vera's misery. "Do you think she'll recover?"

"It's really hard to tell. I'm sorry I can see it affects you," the nurse said with genuine empathy.

"Would you leave us, I'd like some more time alone with my-- _friend_.", Joan asked.

-Of course, no problem.

Joan sat next to Vera and held her hand as she contemplated her features. She did not look in pain, she looked so peaceful. If only she knew if Vera was sensing her presence or if she could hear what was being said around her, _to_ her. Although Joan still felt betrayed, she was conflicted with so many emotions that she needed to put all of the negative aside and focus on her most powerful sentiment: her affection for Vera which was stronger than any desire for revenge. The greater good had suddenly flipped. If only Vera could wake up.


	2. The Nightmare Is Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both in the hospital, Joan and Vera have expected and unexpected "visitors" of some sort. Joan is still coming to terms with what happened and manages to remain strategic despite the threatening emotions which could still overwhelm her. If a nightmare can shaken her, who knows what goes on in the mind of a comatose patient next door...

_Assistance is required! Assistance is required! Joan kept screaming from behind bars as she looked around. Suddenly the bars had disappeared, only to be replaced by flames which encircled her. She heard a baby cry and spotted him in the corner of the room. Watching through the dancing flames, she saw the shape of a woman forming around him. The woman was holding her baby. “Jihanna!”, Joan gasped, as she recognized the young woman who was staring back at her with a desperate look on her face that said, “help me.” She started walking through the fire in their direction, ignoring the burning sensation that shot through her body as she thought to herself, “it’s just pain, Joan, it’s just pain.” But no matter how far she would get, she could not shorten the distance between them as Jihanna and Shane kept moving away. She felt someone grab her shoulders from behind and she paralyzed, not knowing why. “It’s no use, Joan.”  She recognized the voice of her father. “You can’t save them both.” Joan kept looking ahead, ignoring him. “Yes, this time I can save them both, mother and son.” Joan’s father suddenly raised his hand and pointed one finger at the corner opposite to jIhanna and Shane's. “I don’t mean Jihanna and her son. I mean Jihanna and… her.” Her eyes widened as she recognized the other woman lying on the ground. “Vera, no!” Her father went on, “you can’t save them both, Joan. You must think quickly or else you’ll burn in here with them. Make a choice Joan.”_

 

Joan woke up in sweat. She knew it was a bad dream and quickly came back to her senses but was surprised to find that she wasn’t alone. A grey-haired man wearing thick frame glasses was sitting in the chair which faced her bed and was smiling at her. “Hello Joan, I am doctor Walker, your psychiatrist for now, I believe you expected me.” Joan wet her dried lips with her tongue as she sat up in bed and crossed her fingers above the covers. She wanted to retort something smart and sassy but decided otherwise, knowing she would gain more by acting vulnerable and confused. “Hello, y—yess, the nurse, hmm, miss—miss—”

-Miss Brown.

-Yes, miss Brown has mentioned I would be needing sessions, because I am… _troubled_.

-So you are, Joan, so you are. You see I am here to determine if you are ready to go, or if you should stay here a little while longer. What do you think about that Joan?

-I—I don’t know.

Joan stared down at her twiddling fingers. Doctor Walker drew his attention to her hands then back up to her facial features which he noticed seemed to twist with pain and concern. “Would you feel better outside, Joan? Or do you feel better here?”

-I am okay here.

-Are you? Don’t you feel lonely? I heard you call out somebody’s name, a woman, many times in your sleep.

Joan bit her lip at that. It annoyed her that this man had been watching her for so long before she woke up. “Really? Whose name was I calling?”

The man smiled again then took off his glasses and started wiping them with a handkerchief as he went on. “We’ll get back to it. But do you know how long you’ve been here?” Squinting her eyes, Joan started mumbling incoherent things on purpose, and finally gave her answer. “No, I don’t,” she said with a small voice. “It’s alright Joan, you’ve only been here for a week. Do you miss working? You like your job don’t you?” Careful with her answer, she took a few seconds before she replied, “Yes, I like working at Blackmore. I am good at my job.” Walker seemed unsure as he picked up a sheet from the folder he had in hands, and read Joan’s file again. “Blackmore is it?” He sighed, not sure if she had forgotten all about Wentworth because of unknown head injuries or psychological trauma. He looked up and smiled again. “Thank you Joan, that’s okay for now, we’ll resume our session tomorrow morning, same hour. You can rest now,” he said as he stood up and made his way out. He stopped himself at the door, looking back at her. “One more thing, that woman you called out for in your sleep, she seemed very important to you. Do you know why?” Joan gave him one last glance, before turning away. “I have nightmares sometimes.” He nodded and stepped outside. “I understand. We’ll finish this conversation tomorrow. I will try to authorize your access to the common room and if I can't yet I will get someone to bring you a TV, maybe you will feel less lonely with some stimulation. See you tomorrow.” “—Wait, before you head out, whose name did I call out in my sleep? Please tell me?” Joan had images of her nightmare resurfacing, but it was all too blurry and confusing. Waves of sadness washed over her as she remembered thinking she had a second chance at rescuing Jihanna from the clutches of death. Jihanna had been the first human being to have shown some tenderness and gratitude to her, and she’d always seen her death as her personal failure. She stared expectantly at Doctor Walker, unhappy with herself that she had possibly given out Jihanna’s name to a complete stranger which could put her own career at further risk than it already was. Being asleep was no excuse. She never should’ve spoken her name in his presence. Hesitantly, he looked back at her over his glasses and replied, “Vera, that’s the name you called out, _Vera_.”

 

He gave Joan one last studying glance before he turned his heels and shut the door behind him. Her mouth opened in shock and she gazed out in silence. "Vera," she repeated out loud. It was unlike her to be obsessed with someone enough to call out their name in her sleep, unless they were someone she really hated, like Will Jackson, and prepared her revenge against them. Maybe that’s what it was? Maybe in her nightmare she hated Vera so much for her offence of covering the walls of her office with Jihanna’s sacred face, that her anger and desire for revenge got the best out of her? _Wait, no, impossible. Walker heard me “plead” in my sleep. I was not angry_ , she thought. forcing herself to face the truth, she tried to remember her nightmare, and realized it reflected the actual night which had led her to this hospital. She shook her head knowingly; it all made sense to her that she cared for Vera much more than she’d let on… and not only that, she was deeply unsettled by Vera’s present health condition, her heroic action and all the events which had occurred prior to that. Joan felt conflicted. _How can I feel so grateful to Vera, after what she has done to me and Jihanna? Or has she done anything at all? How can I NOT feel grateful… how can I not feel affection for her? I do, I actually love her._ Her sorrow grew as she thought of Vera, fighting for her life in the next room. All Joan could now cling to was the thought that Vera had survived and that she could still recover. There was hope. She was also relieved that Doreen Anderson’s baby had been rescued. She heard some noise in the corridor and went standing quietly behind the door so she could hear what was being said. Two men were exchanging in front of Vera’s room. “We need her as a witness, we have no case against Ferguson without her, you won’t stand a chance on your own Matthew. Vera Bennett’s testimony will be much more convincing and you said it yourself. She was Ferguson’s ally until she found out about her.”

-You’re telling me this? I know all of that! Vera confessed to me right before Ferguson sent Neil Jesper to come finish the job. I had Vera on board and now this!

-Right now the only pressed charges are those regarding Jessica Warner and the fire. You an Vera are not even acknowledged as victims in this case yet. If Ferguson’s lawyer plays the mad-woman card, she could get away with the fire even on the account of a stupid burnout. We need Vera to wake up and confirm your story so we can press more charges and win.”  

-What if she doesn’t wake up?

-If she doesn’t wake up before the trial, we have no case, I’m sorry.

-What about all the other claims and victims?

-Vera’s testimony remains the strongest evidence even for those.

Matthew Fletcher hit the wall forcefully, which made Joan move away from where she had her ear stuck. She had heard everything she needed anyways. They obviously had no clue she occupied that room, even with the officer guarding her door. Not even the prosecutor had a clue. How dumb they were if they thought they could win against them. She displayed a smirk which quickly faded out. She felt a pang of guilt and confusion once again as it hit her: They needed Vera to recover so that she could testify against her, but she _too_ wanted Vera to wake up, no matter what it implied. _But what if she ruins me? If she doesn’t come back to the land of the living I will be ruined anyways… and maybe she will not do what they expect of her. Vera is full of surprises. They don’t know her like I do_ , she thought. She would still need to give her lawyer a call but now was too early. It would give others suspicions that she was perhaps in complete control and had legal capacity. Although she much rather preferred to be exonerated on the account of righteousness, pleading insanity could turn out to be her last option and her lawyer’s best strategy.

 

Settling back in bed, she waited. It was time for her nurse to make a round. She came in Joan's room 5 minutes later with more staff designated to bring her the television "prescribed" by Doctor Walker. As soon as they left, she turned the tv on. Some stimulation couldn't hurt and she needed to know what was going on in the outside world. She put the news. Her stomach churned as she instantly recognized the interviewed person standing next to the woman TV reporter.

 

_“We are here with Derek Channing, acting governor at Wentworth since both Governor Joan Ferguson and her deputy Vera Bennett were admitted to a hospital after last week’s fire at the prison, causing the death of inmate Jessica Warner.”_

 

Joan watched the screen intently as Warner’s picture, Vera’s and hers were displayed alongside each other. The journalist’s narrating voice kept going as they showed looping images of the day it happened, with Vera dragging Joan and herself out through smoke and burning debris. _“Firemen, paramedics, the prison staff and inmates all watched helplessly and incredulously that night as Deputy Governor Vera Bennett managed to get herself and her boss out of the building in flames, only seconds away before the explosion which followed.” *BOOM*_

Joan was a bit shocked as she watched the scene. She had not been able to fully grasp what had been going on that night until now as she watched it from that angle and from “outside.” Channing and the journalist came back on screen again. _“Good morning Governor Channing, any comment on the charges pressed against official Governor Joan Ferguson?”_ The bastard was smiling like he’d just won the Olympics. _“Joan Ferguson is still under investigation and awaiting her trial, so I am not allowed to further comment on that. I can’t speak on behalf of everyone at the prison nor as a witness yet, but as myself and as a member of the board, I will not pretend I did not express my reservations when Joan Ferguson was appointed Governor. I can’t say I didn’t warn anybody.”_

_-Any example which would justify your concerns at the time?_

_-Well I mean look at what happened in the past few months, Bea Smith’s escape under Ferguson’s governorship, I had reasons to be concerned. Wouldn’t you?_

_-But Joan Ferguson had quite the reputation and was awarded several prizes during her career, even gaining the title of “fixer” over the years. What makes you think you or anyone else could do a better job?_

- _Well I voted for a friend back then, who according to me possessed many qualities required of a leader, but since he got injured in a terrible accident and is still recovering he was not qualified to re-apply for the job, so I responsibly accepted to… step in._

He finished his last sentence with a cocky smile which repulsed Joan. She twitched her lips, fuming. This man was such a waste of air and space. To think that he was replacing her right now was grotesque. Yet she had to remain in control of her anger. The journalist asked, _“Were you the first choice? According to our sources, Vera Bennett had met with you and other members earlier the night before the fire, because she was called in as potential candidate to discuss the future of Wentworth.”_ Joan watched and listened very carefully with more interest as Channing started making gestures which betrayed a sense of discomfort. _“Well, yes. Vera Bennett has in fact been called in by the board, right during her night shift. Must’ve been hmm 3 AM, lasted 2 hours. We thought it would go unnoticed and not add any unnecessary stress to her colleagues’ day.”_

_-Can we assume you wanted to speak to Ms. Vera Bennett about Joan Ferguson?_

_-Yes, we had some questioning to do and that included topics like the future of the prison. But I might as well be honest with you since it will come out, we did offer her the governoship._

_-Did you bribe Miss Bennett to give you juicy information against her boss by promising her job?_

_-Look, I can’t really comment on any of that right now, but that is not what happened. And it will come out anyways that what did happen is that Vera, threw that offer back in our faces and refused to cooperate. She remained loyal to her boss till the very end, let's hope it won't prove to be an error of judgement knowing what we might learn."_ Joan was lost. Why would Vera refuse to sell her out on such an opportunity?

 _"_ _I can only wish both Vera Bennett,_ AND _Joan Ferguson, a nice recovery,”_ he said flashing a smirk which almost made Joan throw up but also made her smile with anticipation. If Derek wanted to play, she would later give him a run for his money. _“Thank you Governor Channing. So we have just heard acting governor Derek Channing speak about…”_

Joan turned the TV off. What had she just heard? Vera was called in at 3AM during her night shift when she thought she had been plastering her office walls with Jihanna's photo? What if Vera had indeed not been the officer who had accessed her office at 3:46 ? "Think, think, think," she whispered out loud, before dropping a deep, "nooo," as she realized Vera had been framed and that she, the great Joan Ferguson, had fallen for it like an amateur. Anyone could've had access to her office that night and then changed their ID number in the security access log. She'd been a fool, and she'd been unfair to Vera. A pang of guilt tightened her chest again as she realized, "I hurt her _first._ " 


End file.
